


May Hesitates to Join

by Zaniida



Series: Monthly Prompts for 2018 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Monthly Challenges, prompts, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The Prompt:A habit that’s become routine gets disrupted.





	May Hesitates to Join

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short prompt, so it's open to interpretation. Mostly this is because I ran out of time today. It's possible I'll come back and expand this into at least a Drabble, which was my original intent, but, for now, you've got twenty words for inspiration.
> 
> For this prompt, I'm not even gonna give you characters. I mean, the sentence I use here sounds like Harold, but you don't need to use that specific sentence, and you can use any characters you like ^_^
> 
> And you could get dramatic with it. Needn't be such a simple thing. Like, when Harold lost the library and had to go into hiding, that was the disruption of a number of routines -- even routines he was careful not to let get "routine," as it were. Wearing nice suits, or drinking Sensha Green, or collecting old books.

“It shouldn’t be a big deal, it’s just that… well… I’ve gotten so used to doing it the other way.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Alternate Prompt:** Flowers, but not for the normal/obvious reasons.
> 
> [March's prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836777) remains sadly unfilled. I shall leave it open for another two months, in the hopes that at least one person will bite.
> 
> [April's prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169414), however, has two fills already, so that's hopeful ^_^


End file.
